The Predator vs The Creeper
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 3: In this Deadliest Warrior match, The Predator, will face off against The Creeper. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**In this fight there obviously some weapons Deadliest Warrior cannot test. Also the Predator will be fighting to his full potential; he will not just drop his weapons and go after the Creeper with his wrist blades.**

The Predator: The ruthless alien hunter, who kills with honor.

The Creeper: The creature from biblical times who slays to feast upon the limbs of his victims.

Who Is Deadliest?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

In the fight lab, our teams of experts are readying a fight against two unstoppable killers. The Predator, part of an alien species abscessed with hunting. Versus The Creeper, an ancient being who feasts on human flesh to heal his own. To find out, we will be analyzing their weapons and abilities to see who would win in a battle to the death.

It is the experts' job to decipher how deadly the weapons truly are and record the findings. In the end, when everything is said and done, they will but the data into a true to life simulation, that will determine who is deadliest.

Leading the Predator team will be Derek Mears. Derek is the last person to play the classic predator on the big screen, the last Predator movie having been in 2010.

Derek: "The Predator is an advance alien who will find a victim, and then never stop until he or it is dead. He will not stop."

Also fighting for the Predator is Arnold Schwarzenegger, who played the hero in the first Predator film.

Arnold: "The Predator, is, a killing machine. He will do whatever it takes to get the job done."

The Predator first appeared in the successful film, _Predator. _In the film it portrayed a deadly alien stalking a team of commandos in the jungle. The Predator had superior skill, strength, durability, and technology. The Predator has become a very recognizable Si Fi character.

On The Creeper's team is Jonathan Breck, who is the only person to play The Creeper.

Jonathan: "I do not see how The Predator can win. The Creeper can fly; The Creeper is also faster and stronger. He will not be defeated."

The other expert on The Creeper's team is Victor Salva, who directed all the Jeepers Creepers films.

Victor: "I wanted The Creeper to be an unkillable killing machine, and that is exactly what he is. He will kill to survive."

The Creeper first appeared in the movie, Jeepers_ Creepers_. The Creeper is a powerful demon who, on the every 23rd spring, awakens and feasts for 23 days. The Creeper possesses superhuman: strength, speed, and durability. He can also fly, and possesses the ability to regenerate lost body parts by eating the parts of a human.

Each warrior brings in an impressive arsenal.

The Predator brings: The Wrist Blades, Shoulder Cannon, Net Gun, Combi-Stick, Smart Disk, Bio Helmet, Armor, Camouflage, Laser Net, and the Self-Destruct Device.

The Creeper carries with him: The Battle Axe, Shuriken, and knives.

While we cannot test many of The Predators weapons, we can test the smart disk, the wrist blades, and the Combi-Stick.

We will first test the long ranged weaponry. We will be using a pig carcass to test the smart disk.

Max: "So what how would this weapon work?"

Arnold: "The weapon can be thrown at your opponent and it can cut through most substances."

Derek: "When thrown, it will come back to its wielder, like a boomerang "

Armand: "We have a pig ready to go."

Derek: "Ok let's do this."

Derek gets ready, arming himself with a smart disk. He then turns to the pig carcass ready to throw the smart disk.

Geoff: "Derek are you ready?!"

Derek: "Ready!"

Geoff: "In 3…2…1 throw the disk!"

Derek chucks the disk at the pig carcass. The razor sharp edges of the blade easily slice through the pig, leaving the bottom to the carcass dangling by I thin piece of flesh, which slowly splits, dropping the bottom carcass.

Derek: "Sweet."

Geoff: "Ok let's take a look at the damage."

The experts look at the damage, and it is obvious that the weapon is very effective.

Armand: "Well, the pig is definitely dead. You severed the spine and literally cut the pig in two. This is an instant kill."

Arnold: "If this was a real smart disk, it would fly back into the Predator's hands, ready to use again."

Max: "What if the blade gets wedged into an object?"

Arnold: "Same results."

Derek: "Hey Creeper team, you guys are in trouble."

The Creeper team examines the results.

Victor: "Impressive. But we have another weapon that do the same damage yours does."

Derek: "Bring it on."

Next time, the Creeper unleashes his Shuriken.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we saw The Predator team whip out their smart disk. He indeed proved to be a deadly weapon. Now, The Creeper team brings in their long ranged weapon.

The shuriken, made from the bone of his victims, The Creeper would use these for long ranged attacks.

Max: "So you said that the shuriken will do the same damage as the smart disk, what can this do?"

Jonathan: "Well, this weapon is made from the bones of his victims, or possibly himself. Anyway, once thrown, these weapons, the knives to, will instantly come back to The Creeper under their own power. Actually, that's how they defeated him in _Jeepers Creepers 2_."

Victor: "They made a knife into a harpoon and shot it at The Creeper, knowing it wouldn't miss."

Geoff: "Ok, we have three pigs set up, and we are giving you three shuriken. You have to prove that these weapons can be used effectively. Okay let's start testing."

Jonathan grabs the three shurikens, and then lines up in front of the targets.

Max: "Okay Jonathan, are you ready?"

Jonathan: "Ready."

Max "In 3…2…1 go."

Jonathan throws the first shuriken at the first pig, and it cuts into its spinal cord, severing it. The next one he throws goes into the pig's stomach, spilling blood onto the floor. Then finally, the last one he throws goes into the pig's ribs, breaking a few.

Max: "And time."

The team then goes in to inspect the damage, and they are impressed with the results.

Armand: "Let's take a look at the damage. The first shuriken that you threw severed the spinal cord, which is an instant kill. With the second pig, the shuriken cut it in the stomach. This will kill him. The third pig, well, the shuriken has cut through the ribcage, hitting many of the vital organs, this will also kill him."

Victor: "If this were one of The Creepers shurikens, they would have come back to him, just like the smart disk."

The experts then show The Predator team the results.

Derek: "Well, those are good weapons, but they are not as fast or as lethal as the smart disk."

Victor: "Oh c'mon, they both did the same damage, but we have a weapon that is smaller, harder to see."

Arnold: "Our weapon is more precise."

Jonathan: "Sure it is."

While the teams debate on which weapon is superior, out experts cannot decide which one, is more lethal.

Max: "I've got to give it to the smart disk. It's more precise, and it sliced a body in half. And, it can cut through almost any substance."

Geoff: "I don't know. The shurikens were smaller, harder to detect."

Armand: "I'm giving it to the smart disk. The razor sharp edges make it devastating."

Max: "I agree. Edge, smart disk."

Armand: "Edge, smart disk."

The edge goes to the smart disk.

However, the tests are not complete. We still must test the mid-ranged and short-ranged weapons. They will now test the short-ranged weapons.

The Creeper team will begin with, the knife. A simple tool, it can be used at close range, and thrown at opponents.

Victor: "This weapon would be used like the shuriken, except it would also be used at close range."

Geoff: "Ok, we have a gel torso set up, let's use it."

Victor prepares to use the weapon.

Armand: "Are you ready?"

Victor: "Yes."

Armand: "In 3…2…1 go."

Victor slashes into the gel torso's face. He then stabs it repeatedly in the chest. He splits open the stomach. He finally drives the knife into the top of the skull.

Armand: "Time."

The team goes in to look at the damage.

Geoff: "Woo, you destroyed its face, you can barely even tell it is a face."

Armand: "Well, you cut the face open, your stabs pierced through the chest, and you split open the stomach. Basically, this guy is dead."

Victor: "This weapon is very effective. It can also be tested at long range."

A long ranged test is prepared.

Geoff: "Ok, in 3…2…1 go"

Victor throws the knife, and it gets lodged into the ribcage, of the gel torso.

Armand: "Well, you managed to puncture a lung. This is not an instant kill, but he will eventually die."

The other team comes to see the damage.

Arnold: "It is just a simple knife. We have a full arsenal of advanced weaponry, and you have a knife."

Jonathan: "Well I'm going to use this knife, can gut The Predator with it."

Derek: "Please. We have a way more effective weapon."

Enter the wrist blades. These blades are part of the Predator's advanced gauntlet, capable of numerous commands. They can grow to 18 in. in length.

It will be tested on a gel torso.

Max: "Arnold is you ready?"

Arnold: "Read."

Max: "3…2…1 go."

Arnold slices the head off the gel torso. He then digs the claws into the chest. He cuts into the stomach, and finally right through the heart.

The experts then go to take a look at the damage, and are impressed.

Armand: "Well, I don't know what to say. Your first strike decapitated him. Your second went right through him. And your third went through the heart. Each of these is an instant kill."

Arnold: "The weapon can also be launched."

Arnold prepares to show them the other test, using another gel torso.

Max: "And go."

Arnold launches the blades, and they go right through the eyeballs of the gel torso.

Armand: "Again, not much to say but… this guy is dead."

The other team then comes to see the results.

Jonathan: "Nice weapon, put out knives can be thrown and they come back."

Arnold: "Unless we blow it up with our shoulder cannon."

Victor: "Sure. And those wrist blades aren't going to do much damage."

Derek: "Did you not see us just decapitate out target."

While the teams decide which weapon is better, our experts are also conflicted.

Geoff: "I don't know which weapon gets the edge. The bone knives will come back to The Creeper, giving him multiple choices."

Armand: "I think the wrist blades get the edge. They decapitated the gel torso's head with ease. Plus, they can also be launched, with far more accuracy."

Max: "I think it goes to the bone knives."

Geoff: "Sorry Max, I've got to agree with the wrist blades."

Armand: "Two for the wrist blades."

Geoff: "Edge, wrist blades."

With one more test to come, The Creeper team will bring their most devastating weapon yet. Who will be the deadliest warrior, next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we saw The Predator and The Creeper unleash their close range weapons.

Now, the final tests will take place.

Each warrior has an impressive arsenal, now each warrior unleashes their mid-ranged weapons.

The Creeper will bring, the medieval battle axe, a one-sided edged blade, it was used in _Jeepers Creepers._

This weapon will now be tested on a pig carcass.

Geoff: "Jonathan are you ready?"

Jonathan: "Ready."

Geoff: "In 3…2…1 gut him."

Jonathan swings the axe, cutting through the pig and slicing through several ribs. He swings again, making the wound bigger. He continues until the pig cut in half.

Geoff: "And stop."

The experts then go to examine the damage.

Armand: "Your first swing went through several ribs. Your second went through some muscle tissue, and your last cut the pig in half."

Geoff: "So yeah, he's dead."

The other team comes to inspect the work of The Creepers axe.

Arnold: "Impressive, but our weapon is more powerful, and has a longer reach."

Enter the combi-stick. At two meters, it is made of nearly unbreakable alloys, it sends electric charges with every hit. It can also be thrown.

The weapon will be tested on a pig carcass.

Armand: "Are you ready?"

Derek: "Ready"

Armand: "3…2…1 go."

Derek swings the staff, slicing through the pig with ease. He comes around and stabs it. With one last swing, the pig falls to the ground.

The experts then go to examine the damage.

Geoff: "According to the readings, those electrical charges would easily stun the victim, and the slashes and stabs were all fatal."

Derek: "This weapon can also be thrown."

The experts set up with another test.

Max: "3…2…1 go."

Derek throws the combi-stick, and it goes through the pig carcass.

Max: "Woo, it went all the way through."

Derek: "It is razor sharp."

Armand: "This is an instant kill."

The other team comes to see the weapon's damage.

Jonathan: "How original, a staff."

Derek: "Our weapon was able to do the same damage as yours."

Arnold: "Plus we can use our weapon at long range."

The experts, meanwhile, are deciding which weapon is superior.

Max: "I'm giving it to the combi-stick. It has long-ranged capabilities, and it is devastating up close."

Armand: "Agreed"

Geoff: "Edge combi-stick."

The combi-stick gets the edge in mid-ranged weaponry.

With tests results complete, and the other weapons put into the data, the only thing left is the ex-factors.

The Predator is swifter, and relies on stealth. The Creeper can fly, is more agile, and is equal in strength with the Predator. They are also equally fast.

Next up, The Predator vs. The Creeper. Who will be the deadliest warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Creeper will get a few extra limbs in this fight, he just ate someone**

Max: "The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior."

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: The Creeper has chased someone into the woods, killed them, and then ate him. Unfortunately for The Creeper, The Predator has been watching him for some time, learning what he could about him. In these woods, only one will survive.)

The Creeper hungrily ate his meal. He hadn't eaten in a long time, and he found this one out in the wilderness, helpless. So, he decided to have a snack. Now he done and ready to eat more.

The Predator stared down at his prey with curiosity. How it had the ability to regenerate, he did not know. Maybe when he made a trophy out of him he would dissect the creature and find out.

The Predator leaped from the branch he sat on to a lower one with a better aim of the creature.

The Creeper shot his head up. He thought he heard something. He sniffed the air to see if he could get a scent, but he smelled nothing. He still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

The Predator readied his shoulder cannon, aiming it at The Creeper.

The Creeper spun around, hearing something again. That's when the Predator knew to shoot, now.

The shoulder cannon fired, and it hit The Creeper right in the chest. It sent him flying back into a brush.

The Predator knew he wasn't dead, according to his sensor readings. He turned off his camo. He then jumped down to the ground. He began to slowly walk forward, cautious of what the creature might do.

Then as fast as a bullet **(metaphor)**, a shuriken flew right towards The Predator. The Predator dodged, and shot the shuriken with a blast from his shoulder cannon. He then turned around, only to be punched right in the face by The Creeper.

The Predator shrugged off the blow and turned around to face the creature, only to be picked up and thrown into a nearby tree.

The Predator hit the tree, hard. He fell down onto the ground. As he got up he took out his combi-stick, preparing for the demon to come to him.

As The Creeper walked up to The Predator, The Predator swung around, slashing The Creeper with the combi-stick.

The Creeper stumbled back from the force of the blow. The Predator then came again, swinging the staff with expertise. He hit The Creeper across the face, sending an electric shock through The Creeper. He then hit him in the ribs, and then stabbed him in the chest.

As The Predator prepared to swing again, The Creeper grabbed the weapon, stopping the blow. He then kicked The Predator in the chest, sending him back a few feet.

With this given amount of space, The Creeper took advantage and threw three more shurikens. The Predator shot two of them with his shoulder cannon. However, the last shuriken struck the shoulder cannon, causing it to short circuit.

The Predator did not have time to fix it, for when he looked back up and once again was punched in the face by The Creeper.

The Predator retaliated by whacking him with the staff, hitting him in the knee. The Creeper took a few steps back, trying to make some distance between him and his opponent.

The Creeper reached into his trench coat and grabbed his medieval battle axe.

As The Predator prepared to impale his opponent, The Creeper took out his battle axe and parried the strike, using the curve of the blade.

The Predator and The Creeper stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. The Predator knew this would be a hard fight, he had been watching the creature for a while now. But he was determined to win.

The Predator lunged, again trying to run his opponent through, but The Creeper parried again. The Creeper then slashed at The Predator, missing the first slash. The second however, cut The Predator in the chest, causing green blood to flow from the wound.

Taking advantage of this, The Creeper presses on with his attack, but The Predator blocks each blow. The Creeper then decides to put his axe away. He then again reaches into his trench coat, grabbing two knives.

He then lunges at The Predator. He swings both the blades, each blow hitting the combi-stick. He then swings again, causing his opponent to stumble back. The Creeper then stabs The Predator in the arm and then the shoulder.

The Predator head-butted The Creeper, sending him back. He then yanked out the blades, blood coming out.

The Creeper grabbed another knife and threw it at The Predator. The Predator swatted it out of the air with his combi-stick. He then threw his combi-stick, and it went right though The Creeper's head.

The Creeper stumbled back. He then reached up, grabbed his head, and ripped it off. The Creeper threw it aside as another head began to form.

The Predator watched with great interest, as The Creeper's head reformed.

The Creeper then looked back up, blinking a few times to get adjusted to his new eyes.

He then looked back towards The Predator, hatred in his eyes.

The Creeper extended his wings, staring menacingly at The Predator.

The Creeper then flew at The Predator, grabbing him and lifting him into the air.

As The Predator struggled, he unleashed his wrist blades.

Now they were both over the tree tops, flying over the woods.

The Predator raised the wrist blades and swung, cutting off The Creeper's hand, causing The Creeper to let go of him.

As The Predator fell, he turned his camo back on.

The Predator landed on a tree branch. He looked up to see The Creeper circling above him.

The Predator, now having some time, began fixing his shoulder cannon. The Creeper above began to sniff, trying to find his enemy.

The Predator finally fixed the cannon, and aimed it at The Creeper. He shot it at The Creeper, once again striking him in the chest and sending him to the ground.

The Creeper slowed his fall by grabbing branches. As he landed on the ground he looked around wonder where his opponent could be.

The Predator once again aimed the cannon at The Creeper.

This time, he charges the weapon, wanting to end the battle now.

He launches the blast, and The Creeper is engulfed in a large blast.

When the dust settles, The Creeper is on the ground, with his left side from the shoulder to the waist gone.

The Predator approaches the body, wary of the readings.

Suddenly The Creeper luges at The Predator, cutting him with his battle axe.

The Predator responds by punching him in the face, and then kicking The Creeper in the chest. The Predator then tosses a few laser net devices behind him.

The Creeper advances, but The Predator is able to keep him at bay with his wrist blades. Their weapons clash several times, but neither gets the advantage.

The Creeper then kicks The Predator back knocking him behind the laser devices.

As The Creeper approaches, The Predator throws a smart disk at The Creeper, cutting off his arm. At the same time he also activates the laser nets, and The Creeper runs into them, amputating his legs.

The Creeper then fell onto his face, having no limbs. He then extends his limbs to flee. However, The Predator stomps his foot onto his back, keeping him on the ground.

The Predator, sensing victory, plunges his arm into The Creeper's back, and rips out his spine.

The Predator then roared into the sky, having got his trophy. He then looked down and saw that the creature's skin was slowly regenerating.

He finally decided to end it and clicked a button on his gauntlet.

It flips open, and he begins to click several buttons.

Then, the countdown begins, showing flashing alien numbers.

The Predator then grabbed his net gun and ensnared The Creeper, making sure he stayed to die.

The Creeper struggle, but it was useless, he was defeated.

The Predator began to run, not wanting to die with The Creeper.

He ends up getting to his ship and flying off.

In the distance, he sees an explosion that disintegrates The Creepers.

WINNER: THE PREDATOR

The Predator defeated The Creeper 595 times out of 1000 battles. The Creeper won 405 times.

**The Predator**

**Self-Destruct- 365**

**Plasma Cannon- 120**

**Laser Net-65**

**Combi-Stick- 24**

**Wrist Blades- 11**

**Smart Disk- 10**

**Net Gun- 0**

**The Creeper**

**Battle Axe- 206**

**Knives- 100**

**Shurikens- 99**

Arnold: "I knew The Predator would win, he is a hunter, not prey."


	5. Next Time On Deadliest Warrior

**This match came from****he/she came up with this idea, so all credit goes to them.**

Next time on deadliest warrior, Chucky the killer doll fights the Leprechaun, who will be the deadliest warrior.


End file.
